camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BlazeWolf
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Character pic.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 00:38, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Claim Sure, I'll help you! Just send your claim to me adn we can work on it together before submmiting it! :) Ok, well actually i already submitted it and i'm waiting to get my character claimed, but i could send it to you, you might have some ideas to make it better. Also how do i send my claim to youfor you to look at, and can i scence i already submmited my claim? (sorry this is my first time doing any of this wiki stuff) Thanks again BlazeWolf (talk) 03:08, November 22, 2013 (UTC)BlazeWolf OKay, so i might have some more questions later but right now i just need to wait for my character to get claimed. I do have one question though, how will i know when i'm claimed? Claim They'll respond to it pretty quickly and leave comments, like We're doing now! It's important to remember to sign after you type on someone's page. with the four "~" in a row. Also, you leave a message for me on my page, and I'll do it over here so we can talk without getting confused. No need to worry, my apprentice! Re: Make a Heading You are correct. Always sigh your messages and mske a heading. My head ing for you is "Re:Make A Heading" It makes it easier to find things on the pages. To make a custom signature, go here and place a request. They'll make it for you and help you leanr how to use it Okay, am i allowed to change the god parent when trying to get claimed? Also, am i able to make two claims? BlazeWolf (talk) 03:55, December 9, 2013 (UTC)BlazeWolf Sig ;) Hi, there! I saw your comment at the Custom Signatures page and I decided to help you out. Now the result of your sig looks like this = Imma chargin' mah Fireball...~Blaze How is it? If you would like me to modify it according to your satisfaction, IM me immediately. Here's where your sig is located = User:BlazeWolf/sig. Here's how to use it: #Go to the top right of your screen, click your username, then 'my preferences.' #On the info tab, under signature, you'll see a custom signature box. Paste this: and make sure that the wikitext box below it is checked. Then scroll down and save. :) #To use, whenever you need to leave your signature, after a message or whatever, just type THREE ~. Hope you like it. Oh, and welcome to the wiki! =D Also, if there are any probs with the sig, tell me. ;) Oh, also, when replying to messages, you have to get on their talk pages by clicking the links on their signatures like mine's located on the sentence which says, "the problem with some people... is that they exist!" then you click the 'leave a message' button which will direct you to an editor where you can leave messages to other users. And for speedy reply, add a level two header. Try mine for example. ;) Here's my talk page!